Kyle and the Chocolate Factory
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Five lucky winners were allowed inside of the most enormous wonderful factory in the world, but only one will win a special prize. Who will it be?
1. Author Notes

This fanfiction is a parody, a Mario/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory crossover, based on a book _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ by Roald Dahl and the films; _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory _by the Warner Brothers Family Entertainment, directed by Mel Stuart, and _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _by the Warner Brothers Pictures, directed by Tim Burton. I do not own it all, and I only write this for entertaining only, not for money. All Mario characters belong to Nintendo

These are the five main children of the story:

August Gloshi

A greedy Yoshi who has the habit of eating

Wendy O'Koopa

A Koopa Princess who is spoiled by her father

Boolivia Booiegarde

A Boo girl who chews gum all day and has very rude matters

Goomster Goomvee

A doubtful Goomba who does nothing but watch television day and night

and

Kyle T.

The hero who is honest and true


	2. Chapter One

Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory/Desert Land Princess

Once there was a family of poor, unlucky citizens who lived on top of the hill, at the edge of Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. Living in an old, unrepaired house are two parents, four grandparents and an only child. The grandparents' names are Grandpa Bill T., Grandma Billina T., Grandpa Dan T. and Grandma Danica T. The parents are Mr. and Mrs. T., and the only child they have is Kyle T. Kyle is our hero and is very lucky, but he never knew that he was lucky.

The house they lived in was not very large enough. There were two rooms in this place; one for Mr. and Mrs. T. and Kyle to sleep on the mattresses. And in the main room was a large bed for all four grandparents. They were so old and tired, and they never even got out of bed for the past twenty years. Grandpa Bill and Grandma Billina slept on one side as Grandpa Dan and Danica slept on the other.

Kyle and Mr. T are the only two Toads who have jobs. Kyle worked in the mornings before and after school as a newpaper boy, but he didn't get paid that much, but he always save money for the bit of food he could do for the family. And Mr. T. worked at the toothpaste factory where he had to screw the lids on tubes of the toothpastes. No matter how hard and fast he could work, he just wasn't paid enough to afford what he needed to support the household.

The family weren't starving at all, but the only food they had to eat were cabbage and soup for breakfast and dinner. As for Kyle, the only thing he longed for is chocolate. But it was too bad that he only get one once a year for his birthday. Every morning and afternoon, he always walked past the famous Wonka factory. The smell of chocolate caught his nose, and boy, how much was he tortured to have a bar of chocolate in his skinny grasps. PURE TORTURE! And it wasn't any chocolate factory. It was an emormous, chocolate factory, owned by a greatest inventor and maker of candies in the whole world, Mr. Willy Wonka. And his factory is as fifty times bigger than the other factories on the planet. It was surrounded by large iron gates and high walls, and there were smoking rising from the chimneys.

Oh, how Kyle wished to go inside and have all of the chocolate he wanted. Then, perhaps one day he would. Maybe. Just maybe.

For the past couple of nights, after he finishes his supper, Kyle always went to the room where his four grandparents are and listened to their stories, mostly about Willy Wonka.

"He is one of the greatest candy makers in the world," Grandpa Dan explained, "To all of the kings, and queens, and presidents in the world, he can make anything he can put his mind into. He can make marshmellows taste like violets and rich carmaels that change color every ten seconds, and even my most favorite part; a lovely blue birds' eggs with black spots on them, and when you put them in your mouth, it gets smaller and smaller until a tiny, sugary baby bird hatched on the tip of your tongue. Oh, it makes my mouth water to think about it!"

Kyle was so fond of Grandpa Dan's stories. And it made his mouth watery, too.

"Why don't you tell him about that silly Desert Land Princess?" Grandma Billina suggested.

"You mean Princess Sandellia?" Grandpa Dan asked with a giggle, "Why, yes. I think I could."

"What did she do, Grandpa?" Kyle asked.

"Listen, and I will tell you," Grandpa Dan said, and he began to tell the story, "Princess Sandellia wrote a letter to Mr. Wonka, requesting him to come all the way to Desert Land and build her a colossal castle entirely made out of chocolate."

"Did he do it, Grandpa?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, indeed, he did," Grandpa Dan continued, "and a what an amazing palace it was. It has thousands of rooms, and everything in the castle was made of either dark or light chocolate! Holding the chocolate bricks together were cement made out of chocolate. All of the windows, the walls, the ceilings, and the carpets, everything is made out of chocolate. And even when in the bathroom, when you turn on the tabs on the tub, hot chocolate came pouring out.

"When it was all finished, Sandellia was very impressed with it. 'It is perfect,' she replied, 'Just the way I imagine it!'

" 'I am very grateful you like it,' Mr. Wonka said, 'But I must warn you, though. It won't last very long. I suggest you'd better start eating it right away.'

" 'Oh, nonsense!' said the princess, 'I will not eat my castle! I shall intend to live in it!'

"But Mr. Wonka was right, of course. Soon after this, came a very hot day with a boiling sun, and the whole castle began to melt slowly to the ground. The princess found herself swimming around in a huge brown sticky lake of chocolate."

"Wow," Kyle said, "It was amazing. So, what did happened to the princess?"

"I believe she found something useful for a lake of chocolate," Grandpa Dan said, "She might open up her own swimming pool of chocolate."

Kyle giggled. But then he asked, "Grandpa, has anyone been to Mr. Wonka's factory before?"

"Why, yes," Grandpa Dan said, "You see, not so very long ago, there used to be tons of workers at the factory. But all the other chocolate makers had grew jealous of his work, and started to send in spies to steal the secret recipes. Fickelgruber's factory started to make ice cream that never melt, even on hot days. Prodnose came out with chewing gum that never lost its flavor. And Slugworth made candy balloons that you could blow up to huge sizes. And so on and so forth. Then, Mr. Wonka replied, 'This is terrible, I shall be ruined! Close the factory!' He asked every single one of his workers to leave and never come back. And there hasn't been any candy since then.

"Then, one day, about ten months later, the factory had started again. And more delicious candies are better than ever! But the gates stayed locked and chained as securely as ever, so no one, not even those jealous chocolate makers could get in."

"Do you know the people who are working there, though, Grandpa?" Kyle asked.

"That, my boy," said Grandpa Dan, "is very mysterious of them all. No one has ever seen who the workers are. They're mere shadows as much as Mr. Wonka is for he is never seen in a long time. No one has ever come in and out of the factory."

Then, Mrs. T came in with extra blankets for the grandparents. "Kyle dear," she said, "It's time for bed."

Kyle nodded and kissed his parents and grandparents good-night. He went into one room and laid on his mattress, beginning to imagine his adventure in the Wonka Factory.


	3. Chapter Two

The Golden Tickets/First Lucky Finder/Kyle's Birthday

One morning, after Kyle had done his newpaper duty, he saw a crowd of Toad citizens gather at the very center of Toad Town. There was Princess Peach Toadstool and Toadsworth standing at the stand, facing the crowd. There were camera crews all around as Princess Peach held up a paper in her hands. "Citizens of Toad Town," she replied, "As Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, I hereby making this announcement as I read this mysterious message that hunged around the town." She held up the paper and began to read,

_'People and beings of the planet, I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. These lucky five will be shown around in the factory, personally by me, and they will be allowed to see all of the secrets and the magic of my factory. In addition, one of these children shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could imagine. All you have to do is to find five Golden Tickets to enter. They are hidden underneath the ordianry wrapping paper of the Wonka bars in any shop in any street in any town in any country in the world. Good luck to you all. (Signed Mr. Willy Wonka.)' _

Princess Peach stopped reading and the audience applauded and most of them have already started to go to candy stores to buy Wonka bars.

"Deary me, Princess," Toadsworth said, "This is going to be quite a game, isn't it?"

"Indeed, Toadsworth," Peach answered.

Later that night, Kyle finished his supper and sat by the bed.

"So, wouldn't be a miracle to open a bar of chocolate and find a golden ticket inside?" Grandpa Dan asked.

"It would be so, Grandpa," Kyle said, "But... I only get one chocolate bar a year for my birthday."

"You still have as much as hope as you possibly could," Grandma Danica told him.

"Nonsense," Grandpa Bill replied, "The kids who afford the bars every day could easily find the tickets."

"Now, you know that's not always true," Grandma Billina said, "Everyone has a chance."

The next day, the first ticket has been found. It was found by a red small yoshi named August Gloshi. He was short and fat, he nearly looked like a rounded cherry. And as seen on television, he and his mother (who is also obese and a pink yoshi) were interviewed by many tv reporters, taken place on Yoshi's Island.

"I just knew that August would find a golden ticket inside a chocolate bar he eats," Mrs. Gloshi explained, "You see, eating is his hobby. At least it is better than being a hooligan."

"I find a golden ticket," August said sweetly, "And I celebrite by eating more candy!" He began to stuff chocolate bars in his mouth as pictures were continued to be taken.

The Toad family, watching the event on an old retro television, were disgusted.

"What a replusive boy," said Grandma Danica.

"And that pink yoshi mother is so revolting," Grandma Billina replied.

"Only four more tickets left," Grandpa Bill said, "I wonder who'll get those."

As soon as Kyle returned home from school and entered in the room, the four grandparents noticed him and shouted, "Happy Birthday, Kyle!"

Today was Kyle's eighth birthday. He smiled happily at the grandparents. Mrs. T came down to him and gave him a wrapped present. "Here you are, Kyle," she told him, kissing him.

"Thanks, mommy," Kyle said, opening his present. He received a warm, green fabric scarf. "Wow!" he replied, "It's terrific!"

"Grandma Danica, Billina and I made it for you," Mrs. T said.

Grandpa Dan pulled another wrapping gift for him. "And here's a little gift from your father, Grandpa Bill and me," he said, "Now, your father is going to work late again, so you can thank him in the morning."

"Ok, Grandpa," Kyle said, opening up his present. He sees that he received a Wonka bar, _Wonka's Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight, _it says on the wrapper. "Oh, wow! My favorite!"

"Go on, Kyle," Grandpa Dan said, "Open it. Let's see that Golden Ticket."

"How do you even know if it was there?" Mrs. T asked.

"I could just feel it in my bones," Grandpa Dan said.

"Oh, please," Grandpa Bill scoffed, "You always say that."

Mrs. T hushed the elders and said to Kyle, "Listen, sweetheart. Whatever it happens. You can still get the chocolate. You mustn't be too disappointed."

"I know, mommy," Kyle said, "Well... here goes nothing."

He began to unwrap the bar, hoping that a ticket where be there. But then... it was nothing but a delicious chocolate bar. No Golden Ticket inside.

Kyle sighed sadly, "Oh dear..."

"Oh, well," Grandpa Dan sighed, "That's that.."

"But on the bright side, darling," Grandma Danica said, "You still have the chocolate. Let's just forget about the Golden Ticket thing and enjoy your present."

"Yeah," Kyle said with a sad smile, "I guess you're right. Here, everyone, have a bite." He offered everyone a piece of his candy, but no one accepted it. So, he had it to his own.

"Come now, dear," Mrs. T said, "It's time for supper."


	4. Chapter Three

Wendy the Brat/Chaos/Third Ticket Found

The next afternoon, at the Koopa Castle in Dark Land, ruled by King Bowser Koopa; every single Koopa Troopa and Shy Guys sat by the tables, unwrapping Wonka bars. They were assigned to search for a second Golden Ticket for him, but not really for him; for his daughter, Wendy O Koopa.

"I want my Golden Ticket, Daddy!" she bawled.

"I know, sweetheart," Bowser said worriedly, "But we're doing the best we can. We've plundered the whole Mushroom Kingdom to get thousands of Wonka Bars, so we could find a Golden Ticket for you."

Wendy stomped her foot on the ground. "OK, Daddy! If you're so smart, then where is it? Why haven't they found it?"

"Wendy, darling," Bowser replied, "I'm not a magican. Just give me a little more time."

"I WANT IT NOW!" Wendy screamed impatiently, "What's taking them so long!"

"Honey, I would love to push my own minions from time to time," Bowser explained, "But I can't push them any harder. We've got other things to do other than searching for this Golden Ticket thing."

Wendy growled and screamed at him, "YOU PROMISED ME, DADDY! YOU PROMISED I WOULD GET IT TODAY!"

Kammy, the witch koopa (who luckily have her earplugs on), walked in with a glass of water and gives it to Bowser. "You're gonna get a huge headache soon, if you don't act quickly, your Rudeness."

"It hurts me so much, Kammy," Bowser said sadly, "I hate to see her unhappy."

Wendy glared at him for a brief time, and then she turned away from him, crossing her arms. "I won't ever talk to you again! You're rotten mean father, and you've never given me anything I want!"

Bowser fell to his knees and whined, "Wendy, darling, cupcake. Now, there are only four more tickets left in the whole world. And an entire planet is hunting for them! What can I even do?"

Then, one of the Koopa Troopas rushed in the office and held up a golden ticket in his hand, waving it at them. "Your Royal Scaleness! I've got it! I found it! Here it is!"

"And its about time too! I want it!" Wendy replied. She rushed toward him and grabbed it from him. "Gimme that ticket!" she screamed. She looked at it with excitement. " It's mine! I've found the golden ticket!"

Bowser sat back on his throne and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the stars for that... at least she's happy..."

Later that night, Bowser and Wendy were shown on TV, explaining how the second ticket has been found.

"Making my little girl happy is all that matters to me," Bowser quoted, panting on Wendy's head, "And if she's happy, then I'm happy too."

"She's even worse than the fat yoshi," Grandma Billina replied.

"For a daughter of Mario's enemy, she needs a good spanking," Grandma Danica said.

"I don't think Bowser played it fair, do you, Grandpa?" Kyle asked.

"Bowser never plays fair," Grandpa Dan answered, "He spoils Wendy, and no good can ever come from spoiling a child like that."

A couple of days have passed, and still no third ticket has been found. The whole world had been caught up of buying more candies than ever, and it had gotten worse. Robbers were robbing banks to buy bars, and then they had been arrested. Children were smashing their piggy banks with hammers to buy more candy.A scientist invented a machine that would locate the next ticket, but it didn't successfully work. Workers stopped working. Most kids stopped going to school and continued to buy more candy bars until the storekeepers kicked them out before closing time. It was a terrible mob scene in the world. But it was not as terrible as the third ticket had been finally discovered.

It was announced that the third ticket had been found by a youngest ghost-like boo named Boolivia Booiegarde who has a habit of chewing gum, all day and night. It was seen on television, taking place at the Forever Forest.

"Well, I'm a gum chewer, normally," Boolivia explained, "but when I heard about these ticket things, I laid off of gum and switched to candy bars instead. Now, as soon as I found it, I'm right back on gum. I adore gum, I don't know what I'll do without it. I chew it all day and night except at mealtimes when I take it out and stick it behind my head for safekeeping. And this piece of gum I'm chewing is three month solid, and that's a new record held by my best friend, Booruca, and was she mad! It's my most treasured possession now, this gum is. I'm so thrilled to go to Wonka's Factory, and hopefully he could give me a life-supply of chewing gum! Hooray!"

"Oh, how despicable!" Grandma Billina replied.

"Such a beastly girl!" Grandma Danica replied. "She'll come to a sticky end one day!"

"I wonder who's going to get a fourth ticket, daddy?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, son," Mr. T said, reading his book, "But maybe tomorrow we might find out. Meanwhile, son, could you help your mother with the laundry?"

"Yes, Daddy," Kyle answered. He ran outside to the front yard to help his mother.


	5. Chapter Four

Fourth Ticket Found/Grandpa Dan takes a Gamble

The next two afternoons, the news were spread everywhere that a fourth ticket has been found by a young Goomba named Goomster Goomvee in the Goomba Village. The reporters were interviewing him while he watches his giant screen television. They wanted to ask him questions about his discovery of the Golden Ticket, but all he wanted was to watch television. "Television is my life," Goomster said, "I opened one bar, and there was Golden Ticket inside. But you know, I hate chocolate. Television is more important than chocolate."

Grandpa Bill, watching this event on television, got really furious. "Well, it's a good thing you're going to the factory, you ungrateful little bug-"

Before Kyle could hear any of the old toad's profanity, Mr. T covered his son's ears, until he finished cursing out loud.

"Do all children have to behave terribly?" Grandma Danica asked.

"It's what they are," Grandpa Dan answered, "But not our little Kyle. He's the honest one."

"The only question is," Grandma Billina said, "Who will get the fifth and final ticket?"

The next couple of weeks later, the weather had been turning cold. Winter is coming soon, and already the meals had become thinner, and Kyle and grandparents have become weaker. Mr. T had lost his job at the toothpaste factory, because of the toothpaste machine that screws the caps much faster than he is. Kyle, however, still has his as a newspaper boy, but he had a feeling that he would lose it too.

One afternoon, after Kyle came back from school, Grandpa Dan was the only one who is awake while the others were sleeping with loud snores. He signals him to come quietly to him. He took out his gold coin from his small purse that he had been secretly been keeping under his pillow.

"Here, Kyle," he said, giving it to him, "The others don't know I have kept it all this time. Let's see if we could find the last ticket today."

"But Grandpa," Kyle said, "I.. I don't know. That money was supposed to be for you."

"Oh, come now," Grandpa Dan insisted, "We're gonna find the last one. And this is our final chance to get it. Go to the nearest store you could go to, and pick up the first wonka bar you see."

Kyle did what he told him. And in ten minutes later, he returned.

"Did you get it?" Grandpa Dan asked.

Kyle showed a Wonka Bar to him. "I sure did."

"Oh, good!" Grandpa Dan replied, "Are you ready? Come over here, and sit by me. We'll open it together."

Kyle sat by him. They began to tear off the wrapping paper one corner at the time, very little. Then, Grandpa Dan tore off the wrapper, and it was a chocolate bar. Nothing more. They sighed sadly and hugged each other.

"Don't worry, Kyle," Grandpa Dan assured, "Someday, something good will happened. You'll see."

The weather kept on getting colder and colder. And first came the snow. Kyle was given a couple of weeks off from delivering newspaper until spring, and it was not good. Everyday, he walked by Wonka's factory, smelling the sweet smell of chocolate inside. Poor little Kyle, starving and longing for chocolate. Even he always came by the candy stores, seeing all of the Toad children buying candies and sweets with their own gold coins. It was torturous for him. He always wanted chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate. To share and feast with his poor, hungry family. But the family knew that Kyle needed the food the most, but no matter how many offered him food, he refused to take it. It had been a horrible month for the Toad family.

One afternoon, Kyle walked home from school, until he sees something in the gutter. It was a greenish paper, stuck in the snow. He knew that it was a dollar bill. What a lucky day for him! He picked it up and knew what he wanted it to use it for - food. So, he went inside the nearest candy shop.


	6. Chapter Five

The Miracle/What it says on the Ticket

Kyle walked up to the counter where he saw Luigi (who is apparently working there) stocking the boxes of candies. "Um, excuse me?"

Luigi noticed him and smiled at him. "Hi there. How can I help you?"

"I would like to have Wonka's Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight, please," Kyle said.

"Of course," Luigi said. He went to the Wonka Bars and gave one to him. Kyle gave him a dollar as he opened his bar and starts gorging down on it.

"Whoa, whoa, there, fella," Luigi replied, "Take it easy. You'll get a stomach ache if you swallow it like that." He gave him change, as Kyle continued to eat it.

As soon as he finished it, he asked for one more, and Luigi gave him another. Kyle took it and as soon as he opened it, something was shining gold inside the wrapper. His heart stood still.

Luigi noticed the glow and looked over. He stared at it for a moment, and suddenly, he gasped.

"Mamma Mia! I don't believe it! You've found Wonka's last Golden Ticket!"

One customer, overhearing his scream, noticed it too. "Wonka's last Golden Ticket? It can't be!"

"Oh, my! It is!" Another replied.

"Hey, everyone! This kid has found the last Golden Ticket!"

Nearly about twenty customers rushed in the shop, encircling around Kyle who was nervously holding onto the Golden Ticket. They murmurred to each other which he couldn't understand.

One Toad came up to him. "Listen, kid," he told him, "I'll give you fifty coins for that ticket. Plus, a new bike."

A female Toad pushed him out of her way. "Are you crazy? He won't accept that. He'll sell it for five hundred coins! Would you like that, young man?"

Luigi pulled Kyle out of the crowd and replied, "That's enough now! Leave the boy alone!" He pulled Kyle through the crowd and out of his shop. He turned to him and told him, "Listen. Run home, as fast as you can. Don't let anyone get that ticket. Run home, and don't stop until you get there. Got it?"

Kyle nodded.

"You know something," Luigi said with smile, "I have a feeling that you're gonna get a long break for this. Good luck, kid."

"Thank you, Mr. Luigi," Kyle said. And he became to run back home excitely. And within five minutes later, he arrived at his home.

He rushed in and screamed as he waved a Golden Ticket in his hand, "LOOK, EVERYONE! LOOK! I'VE FOUND IT! I'VE FOUND THE FIFTH GOLDEN TICKET!"

Everyone stared at him awakardly.

"Are you pulling our legs, Kyle?" Grandpa Dan asked.

"No, Grandpa, listen!" Kyle replied, "I've found a dollar on a street and bought two Wonka bars and the second one has a Golden Ticket inside!"

"Kyle!" Mrs. T replied with a smile.

Kyle holds it out to Grandpa Dan. "Look at it, Grandpa. See for yourself."

Grandpa Dan took it and looks at it for a long time. And without warning, he threw his arms out and yelled, "YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He leaped out of bed and dances with joy. Everyone stared at him awakardly for he finally got out of bed for the first time in twenty years.

Mr. T, who walked in all tired and cold, asked, "What's going on here?"

"Daddy! I've found the last Golden Ticket!" Kyle replied.

"You didn't!" Mr. T replied.

"I'm not joking! See for yourself!" Kyle said, showing it to him.

Mr. T took it and looks at it.

"Well, I'll be a Shy Guy in Bowser's Cauldron!" he replied, "Kyle, you did it!"

"Read it out loud!" Grandpa Bill replied.

Mr. T cleared his throat and began reading the golden paper.

'_Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this Golden Ticket, from Mr. Willy Wonka! Many tremendous things are waiting in store for you; many wonderful surprises for you and all others who are lucky enough to find my Golden Tickets. I will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything you see, and when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by large trucks that is loaded with enough eatables to last you and your household for many years. Here are your instructions: present your ticket on the first day in the month of February at ten o clock sharp, and do not be late! You are allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Be sure to bring your ticket with you, otherwise you will not be admitted. (Signed Willy Wonka)'_

"Wait! It says first day of February!" cried Mrs. T, "That's tomorrow!"

"Goodness me!" Grandpa Dan replied, "We better get you ready! Polish your head! Wash your face!"

"Now, now, don't overexcite yourself, Grandpa Dan," Mrs. T said, "I'll take care of everything. But the first thing is- Who's going to take Kyle to the factory?"

"Oh! I will! I will!" Grandpa Dan replied, "I'll take him!"

"Are you sure?" Mr. T asked.

"I don't know, dear," Mrs. T said, "Don't you think you oughta go?"

"I would love to go," Mr. T said, "But.. I've got work to do to shovel the snow for one of our neighbors. And I know that you wouldn't leave the elders. And it seems that Grandpa Dan wanted to go... so.. since he looked well enough, I think he should go with him."

"Yippee!" Grandpa Dan replied happily.


	7. Chapter Six

The Big Day Arrives/Mr. Willy Wonka

Today was a big day. The sun was shining brightly, and the snowy ground is white, and the air was very cold.

Outside the iron gates of Wonka's factory, giant crowds were gathered to watch five lucky winners go inside. The people were waiting patiently as they ate some snacks and entertained with music. And the policemen were armed with guns just in case there would be chaos waiting to happened.

All of the children, except for Kyle with his grandfather, has their parents with them. Goomster with his father, August with his mother; Boolivia with her mother and Wendy with her father (Somehow, for some odd reason, people doesn't seemed to mind that Bowser would be there). It was an exciting day for everyone. And it is nearly ten o clock.

"Hey, Dad, look! We're on TV!" Goomster replied excitedly, jumping up and down from his seat.

Boolivia (who is still chewing her three-month gum) showed off her trick with her gum, (leaving her mother disgusted).

Wendy looked around, and she said to Bowser, "I want to go in first before anyone else."

"Anything you say, sweetims," Bowser answered.

August wolfed down a box of doughnuts fast, as his mother eats one doughnut from the box.

Kyle whispered to Grandpa Dan, "Grandpa, I can't believe we actually did it. We're going in soon."

"We're going to see the greatest of them all," Grandpa Dan whispered back, "Mr. Willy Wonka!"

Then, the church clock stroke ten, and bells began to ring the first five times. The crowd became silent as the gates opened slowly, and there standing behind the gates was none other than Willy Wonka!

The citizens applauded out loud as Mr. Wonka smiled at them.

"That's him!" Kyle replied, "That's Willy Wonka!"

"Wonka, eh?" Bowser scoffed, "He doesn't look that smart..."

But Bowser was wrong. Mr. Wonka was an extraordinary man. He wears a tail coat made with purple colored velvet. His trousers were bottle green; he had a black top hat on his head, and he carried in his hand a gold-topped walking cane.

"Welcome, my friends," he said, "Welcome to my chocolate factory. I'm so glad you could come. It's going to be an exciting day. I do hope you enjoy it. I'm sure you will. Now, would you come forward one at a time, and show me your golden tickets?"

Wendy (Just as she requested) stepped up. "I'm Wendy O Koopa," she said.

"My dear Wendy," Mr. Wonka said, shaking her hand, "What a pleasure to see you. And look how pretty you are in that lovely mink coat of yours."

"It costs me 300 coins for this coat," Wendy told him with a bragged grin.

"And Mr. Koopa," he said, shaking Bowser's hand, "Overjoyed to see you. Would you step over there, please?"

The next child went forward. "August Gloshi."

"August!" Mr. Wonka cried, shaking his hand firmly, "My dear boy! How good to see you! Glad to have you here with us, and this must be the radient Mrs. Gloshi. Could you step over there please?"

"Boolivia Booiegarde," the next child said, stepping up.

"Darling child, welcome to Wonka's," Mr. Wonka said, "And in such a fine shape, too. And you must be Mrs. Booiegarde. So glad to have you here. Right over there, please."

Goomster stepped up. "The name's Goomster Goomvee."

"Ah, wonderful to meet you, Goomster," Mr. Wonka said, "And Mr. Goomvee, so nice to see you too. Step over there please."

Lastly, a voice came out, "Kyle T, sir."

"Kyle, well, well, well," Mr. Wonka said, "So, you're the last person who found the golden ticket yesterday. I read it all about you in the newspapers today. And who's this gentleman?"

"My grandfather, Grandpa Dan," Kyle answered.

"Delighted to meet you, sir, overjoyed, and enraptured! Is everyone here? All five? Yes! Good! In we go!"

The gates began to close, as the party group led by Wonka marched inside the factory. The music resumed as the crowd applauded.

Inside the factory entrance was a large corridor that stretched all the way in front of them.

"Coats and hats on the hangers, please," Mr. Wonka said, "But we do must hurry. We barely have a little time left."

Everyone hung their hats and coats up on the hangers on the left side of the wall.

"I do have to tell you that we kept hot climate in here," Mr. Wonka explained, "The workers hated the cold. They can't stand it. So, if you please come this way."

He led them down the corridor. Everything was huge and empty except for a large red-blood carpet. Then, they went down the stairs.

"We're going underground, people. All of my important rooms are down below," Mr. Wonka said.

"Why is that?" Wendy asked.

"Because there wouldn't be nearly enough room on top. These rooms were going to see are all enormous! Bigger than the football fields! Keep up, people. We don't want to lose anyone. No sirree, we don't."

They continued to go down the stairs until they saw a large metal door. And on the door, in large letters, it said 'Chocolate Room.'

"My dear friends," Mr. Wonka said, "You are now about to enter to the nerve center of the entire Wonka factory. Inside this room, all of my dreams become realities, and some of my realities become my dreams. Almost everything you see is eatable, edible. I mean, you can eat almost everything."

August impatiently replied, "Let me in! I'm starving!"

"Now, don't get overexcited," Wonka told him, "Don't lose your head, August. We wouldn't want anyone do that... yet."

He took out his key and places it into the keyhole. He unlocks the door and said, "Ladies and gentlemen... boys and girls... I give you.. the Chocolate Room."


	8. Chapter Seven

The Chocolate Room/Oompa-Loompas/August Gloshi Goes up the Pipe

Mr. Wonka pushed the door opened, revealing an enormous room. And what a beautiful room it was! They looked upon a large valley with candies out of the grass and trees. And there is also a dark brown river flowing by the valley.

He turned to the guests and said to them, "This room..is very beautiful, isn't it? I do adore it when my rooms are beautiful. Believe me, I could not stand the ugliness. I hate the ugliness!

"Well, might as well you enjoy yourselves. Go on. Have anything you like."

The parents and the children scattered around the valley (August was a first one who hurried off to eat something good).

Kyle and Grandpa Dan stopped by the candycane tree, eating candycanes. Boolivia places her gum behind her head and ate some of gummy worms and bears from the bushes and trees. Mrs. Booiegarde pulls a large amount of licorice, nearly about a foot, and gobbles it down. Wendy takes a red lollipop from the bushes and licks it, while Bowser stomps his foot to shake the ground, so the gumballs he tried to reach fell down from the trees. Goomster stomps watermelon-like candy filled with red jelly with his feet and licks some of it off. Mr. Goomvee took a bite of an apple covered in carmal from the mushrooms. Mrs. Gloshi drinks honey from the flowers and eats the petals. And August just eat one candy at a time really fast for he is very hungry.

Mrs. Gloshi walked by the brown river and shocked her head in disappointment. "What a disgusting dirty river."

"Sure looks like a waste, eh, Wonka?" Bowser wondered, "You ruined the water shed. That's supposed to be my job when I take over the kingdom!"

"It's chocolate, my dear friends," Mr. Wonka responded.

"That's chocolate?" Wendy asked disgustedly.

"That is chocolate," Kyle said with amazement.

"A chocolate river," Boolivia said with an awe.

"That's a most amazing thing I've ever seen," Grandpa Dan said.

"10,000 gallons an hour," Mr. Wonka said, "And look at my waterfall. That's the most important thing in this room. It's mixing and turning my chocolate. You know, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall. But its the only way to do it properly. And these pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it away to the other rooms in my factory where it is needed."

Then, the excitement goes on, when the screams of Wendy were heard, "Daddy! Look over there! Across the river! They're little men!"

Everyone stared across the river and saw a group of small workers. They were no larger than medium dolls.

"They can't be real people," Goomster replied.

"Of course they're real people," Mr. Wonka responded, "They're Oompa-Loompas."

"Oompa-Loompas?" everyone yelled at once.

"They're all from Loompaland," Mr. Wonka said.

"Loompaland?" Mrs. Booiegarde said, "There's no such place."

"Excuse me, my dear lady, but.."

"Mr. Wonka," Mrs. Booiegarde urged, "I teach seventh grade students in geography class in middle school..."

"Then, you'll know all about it," Mr. Wonka said, "And oh, what a terrible country it is! It's nothing but think jungles, infested by the most dangerous beasts in an entire world- hornswogglers, snozzwangers and those terrible whangdoodles. The poor little Oompa-Loompas were so small and helpless. They had to live in tree houses to evade those horrible creatures. A whangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and return for second helping. And they were practically starving to death. They ate nothing but caterpillers, and it tasted revolting. They tried other things to make the taste a little better, but one thing they longed for is a cacao bean. If they were lucky, they could find three or four once a year in a cacao bean tree. Now, a cacao bean is what chocolate made from. And there wouldn't be chocolate without a cacao bean tree. So, one day, I said to the chief in the Oompa-Loompish language, 'If you and your people come back to my factory in my country, you can have all of the cacao beans you want. You could even have cacao beans in your wages if you wish. And you can have chocolate as well, because it tastes better than a cacao bean if you add milk and sugar. Come live with me in peace, away from those terribles beasts.' The chief leaped for joy and replied 'It's a deal! Let's go!'

"And so, I secretly shipped all of the Oompas-Loompas here in my factory. They all speak english now. They love music and dancing. They're such wonderful workers. But I must warn you, though. They're rather mischievous, always making jokes."

"August, sweetheart," Mrs. Gloshi said, "I don't think you had better not to do that." She walked toward August who is apparently kneeling down and scooped some of the chocolate from the river into his mouth as fast as he could.

Mr. Wonka saw what he's doing and replied, "Oh, August, please! Don't do that! My chocolate must not be touched by creatures' hands!"

But August wouldn't listen. He kept on drinking the chocolate. It was so yummy. He positioned himself, leaning over the river, drinking it like a dog.

"Please! Don't do that! Don't do that!" Mr. Wonka replied, "You are dirtying up my river! Please, August!"

Before he could stop him, August leaned too far, he fell into the rivier. He disappeared for a second and his head popped out, painted in chocolate. He was struggling to swim.

"Don't just stand there!" Mrs. Gloshi screamed at Wonka, "Do something! He can't swim! Help! Help! Someone call the police!"

Suddenly, August got sucked toward the mouth of the glass pipe that was dangling down into the chocolate. The suction took hold of him, and he was pulled under the surface and into a pipe.

"There he goes!" Goomster replied.

August was clearly seen shooting up inside like a torpedo.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough," Bowser said.

"How long is he gonna stay in there, daddy?" Wendy asked.

"Call the plumber," Mr. Goomvee said, "It isn't big enough. He's slowing down."

"He's gonna stick," Grandpa Dan said.

"I think he has," Kyle said.

"He's blocking all of the chocolate," Boolivia said.

"What's gonna happened now?" Mrs. Booiegarde asked.

"Don't worry," Mr. Wonka said, "The pressure will get him out, surely, the pressure will."

The watchers below could see the chocolate building up around August in a solid mass. The pressure continued to charge and _WHOOF! _Up he shot like a bullet coming out of the pistol.

"My son!" Mrs. Gloshi screamed, "Where does that pipe go! He'll be turned into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible, my dear lady," Mr. Wonka said, "Absurd! Unthinkable! He will never be turned into marshmallows!"

"Why?" Mrs. Gloshi replied.

"Because," Mr. Wonka said, "that pipe doesn't go to the Marshmallow Room. It goes to where I make a most delicious kind of strawberry-flavored chocolate-coated fudge."

"You terrible man!" Mrs. Gloshi shouted.

Mr. Wonka took out his whistling pipe and plays it to summon one Oompa-Loompa. Eventually, one appeared before him out of nowhere. He bowed and smiled at him.

"Now, listen here," Wonka said, "Take Mrs. Gloshi straight to the Fudge Room, and help her find her son. Take a stick and start poking inside the mixing barrels. But look sharp. He might be pouring into the boiler."

"You'll boil him up, I know it!" Mrs. Gloshi screamed.

"Now, now, dear lady," Mr. Wonka said with a smile, "Nothing to worry about. I'm sure August will be quite all right. Good-bye, Mrs. Gloshi. Thank you for coming."

The Oompa-Loompa took her away. And the other Oompa Loompas began to dance.

"Oh, my! Look! The Oompa-Loompas!" Kyle replied.

"What are they doing?" Wendy asked.

"Why, they're gonna treat us with a little song," Wonka answered.

The Oompas-Loompas began to sing a special song.

_'Oompa Loompa doompadee doo  
>I've got a perfect puzzle for you<br>Oompa Loompa, doompada dee  
>If you are wise you'll listen to me<br>_

_What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
>Eating as much as an elephant eats.<br>What are you at getting terribly fat?  
>What do you think will come of that?<br>I don't like the look of it  
><em> 

_Oompa Loompa doompadee dah  
>If you're not greedy you will go far<br>You will live in happiness too  
>Like the Oompa Loompa doompadee do<br>Doompadee do'_


	9. Chapter Eight

Going down the Chocolate River/Inventing Room/The Great Gum Machine/Bye-Bye Boolivia

"Bravo!" Mr. Wonka replied, applauding for their singing, "Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming? I told you they loved singing! But don't worry. They're just joking. You musn't believe them."

Kyle whispered to Grandpa Dan, "Are they really joking?"

"Of course they're joking, my boy," Grandpa Dan answered, "Well.. at least, I hope they're joking..."

"Come now, my friends," Mr. Wonka replied, "We must depart to the next room. And don't worry about August Gloshi. He'll be just fine. Oh, look! My private yacht has just arrived!"

"What private yacht?" Bowser mumbled with a growl.

Appearing out of one end of the tunnel was a most fantastic sky-blue boat. There were lots of oars sticking out each side of it, rowing up the riverbank. The boat came closer and the watchers by the bank could see one hundred Oompa-Loompas, rowing the oars like in the age of the Vikings.

"Behold the _Wonka Flower,_" Mr. Wonka said, "One of my best private yachts in the factory."

The Oompa-Loompas rested the oars and looked up at the visitors. They all burst into masses of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Boolivia asked.

"Oh, they always laugh," Mr. Wonka answered, "They think everything's a colossal joke. Now, let's not waste any more time. All aboard, everyone! Quickly, now! Come on!"

Everyone mounted on the boat carefully and took their seats. As soon as they all aboarded the ship, Mr. Wonka replied, "Onward if you please!"

The Oompa-Loompas pushed the boat away from the bank and began to resume rowing down the chocolate rivier.

The kids (except for Goomster) were excited to ride on the boat, looking their heads around at the Chocolate Room. It's like being in a African jungle riding in the river on a boat.

"Hey, Daddy," Wendy said, "I want a boat like this! And I want you to get me the Oompa-Loompas and the Koopa Troopas to row me in anywhere in the world."

"What she wants is a good kick in the butt," Grandpa Dan whispered to Kyle with a grin.

Mr. Wonka, who sat beside the small Toad, picked a mug up, dipped it in the river, filling it up with chocolate. He told him, handing him a mug, "Here. Drink this. You looked starved to death." Then, he filled the second mug and gave it to Grandpa Dan, "And you too, Grandpa Dan."

Kyle and Grandpa Dan tasted the creamy chocolate as they felt an intense of happiness within them.

"Do you like it?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"I love it!" Kyle said, smacking his lips, "Best chocolate ever!"

"Wish I had this at home," Grandpa Dan said.

"That's because it's been mixed by waterfall," Mr. Wonka told them.

Then, the boat began to speed up down the river as the river gets more narrower. Ahead of them was a dark tunnel, having the river running into as the boat headed toward it.

"Full speed ahead!" Mr. Wonka replied.

The Oompa-Loompas rowed faster, shooting the boat into the pitch-black tunnel.

"I don't like this ride, Daddy!" Wendy replied.

"How can they see where they're going?" Boolivia yelled.

"They can't," Mr. Wonka cried, "There's no knowing where they're going! Switch on the lights!"

The lights came on in the whole tunnel, and the river was flowing very fast inside. The boat flowed downward quickly, making the most of the passengers feeling really nervous of being overboard. Suddenly, they came across a soft flowing in one enormous area where they could see multiple doors with titles labeled on them. Like there were storerooms that entitled _Dairy Cream, Whipped Cream, Vanilla Cream _and _Hair Cream. _

"What do you use hair cream for?" Mrs. Booiegarde wondered.

"Well, it makes a good shampoo for baths and showers, right?" Mr. Wonka answered.

"Good point," Bowser said.

Suddenly, Mr. Wonka replied, "Stop the boat!"

The Oompa-Loompas braked their oars to cease the boat. Then, they guided it alongside the grayish door which has a sign that says _Inventing Room. _

Mr. Wonka took out his key as he and the passengers dismounted the boat. "Now, everyone, this room is the most important room in the entire factory," he explained, "All my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in there. You may look around, but no touching, no tasting and no meddling. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Wonka," the kids answered.

(Bowser chuckled to himself, "If his inventions are secret, then I can use them to take over the world!")

They entered into a gigantic room where there were stimmering pots and stoves all over the place. There were large iron machines that were clanking and pipes running through the ceiling and walls. The Oompa-Loompas were working by their stations cleaning and cooking. It was like they have entered a scientist's lab.

Mr. Wonka lifted one lid of a large pot that was steaming hot. He dipped his finger in and tasted it. "Needs a little bit more salt and a walnut."

One Oompa-Loompa walked up to him and handed him a basket of small objects that looked like a bunch of colorful marbles.

"Oh! Perfect!" Mr. Wonka replied, "Thank you. Come here, my friends. I must show you something."

As the others gathered by him, Mr. Wonka took out one marble out of the basket and explained, "Now, this is an exclusive candy called the Everlasting Gobstoppers. They are invented for children who were given small accounts of their allowences. You put one of these Gobstoppers in your mouth, and you can suck it and suck it and suck it and suck it and suck it all you want, and it'll never ever get any smaller."

"It's like gum, right?" Boolivia wondered.

"No, my dear," Mr. Wonka said, "It's not like gum. Gum is for chewing. And if you tried to chew on these Gobstoppers, you'd break your teeth off. But they taste terrific! It was tested this very moment by an Oompa Loompa in the Testing Room next door. He's been sucking on it all day for nearly about five months and it never gotten any smaller. It is still as good as ever. Very quite useful for children with small pocket of money. Yes, indeed.

"Now, if you follow me over here."

He led the party across the room where he had a row of more of the hot pots and pans sizzling by the stoves. He took one small white cube out of the pot and showed it to them. "This, my friends, is the Hair Toffee. Take one bite of this, and in about half an hour, you'll grow a brand new thick silky crop of beautiful hair. You could even grow a mustache. Or even a beard."

"Who wants a beard?" Goomster rudely asked.

"Goomster, my boy," Mr. Wonka said, "I'm a little deaf in my right ear. Speak a little louder next time. But unfortunately, the mixture's not right yet. You see, I've tried it on one Oompa-Loompa in the Testing Room yesterday, and it just worked too well."

Suddenly, a small figure approached Mr. Wonka, looking up at him. He had his hair grew all over his body, covering it. The party knew that it was one of the Oompa-Loompas under the bundles of hair that he mentioned earlier.

Bowser bursted out a laugh when he saw his hairy appearance. "It worked too well, all right. What's up, Cousin It?" he laughed.

"How are you today?" Mr. Wonka asked the Oompa-Loompa.

He gave out a response by lifting two thumbs up.

"You look.. great," Mr. Wonka commented.

"Yeah, it fits his hair style perfectly," Bowser chuckled, "Check in with the Addams Family!" He continued to laugh with Wendy joining him.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Bowser," Mr. Wonka said, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "I know it's funny. But let's move on. I need to show you all something."

He led the party to a largest machine in a room. It was in the center of the room and has thousands of glass pipes on the metal towering object.

"Watch this," he said, pulling the lever. The machine has starting to whiz and came in the stirring noises and the mixing recipes noises. It had been doing it for a long time, until suddenly, it stopped. Then, a small object fell on a metal tray, and Mr. Wonka picked it up and showed it to the guests.

"Ta-da!" he replied, showing it to the kids and the parents.

"That's it?" Wendy replied disgusted.

"That's it," Mr. Wonka answered, "Does anyone know what this is?"

Boolivia replied in excitement, "It's gum, I tell you! It's gum!"

"That's right!" Mr. Wonka said, "It's a stick of the most fabulous and sensational gum in the whole world!"

"What's so great about this gum?" Mr. Goomvee asked.

"This gum, my friend," Mr. Wonka explained, "is a chewing gum meal. It's the whole three-course dinner all by itself."

"Who would want a stupid gum like that?" Goomster asked gruffly.

"You're mumbling again, Goomster," Mr. Wonka said, "Please, speak clearly. As I was saying, it'll be the end of all kitchen and cooking. There'll be no more buying food and no more knives and forks and everything! Just one strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum, and you'll get breakfast, lunch and dinner. This gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie. You start chewing on it, and you can actually feel food going down your throat!"

"It sounds wonderful," Grandpa Dan said.

"It sounds utterly impossible," Wendy said.

"It sounds like my kind of gum," Boolivia said, putting her old gum behind her head, "Come on, Wonka, gimme that gum!"

Mr Wonka stretched his arm with gum in his hand out of reach and told her, "I wouldn't take it if I were you. The mixture is still not right yet."

"Don't care!" Boolivia replied. She floated over Mr. Wonka and snatched the stick of gum from him with her stubby hand. At once, she popped it into her mouth and started to chew away.

"No, don't!" Mr. Wonka replied, "It's not ready!"

"How does it taste, sweety?" Mrs. Booiegarde asked.

"Fabulous!" Boolivia replied, "It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy! I can actually feel it running down my throat!"

"Please, stop!" Mr. Wonka replied, "Spit it out! The gum's not ready yet!"

"Hey, the second course is coming up!" Boolivia said, "Roast beef and a baked potato filled with butter!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bowser said with a bored expression, "It's a good gum."

"Keep chewing, darling!" Mrs. Booiegarde replied, "My little girl is gonna be a first Boo in the world to have a chewing gum meal!

Everyone continued to watch Boolivia chewed the gum away. Only Kyle and Grandpa Dan was unimpressed with her jaws going away.

"You have to spit it out right now!" Mr. Wonka replied, "Things will become worse when it comes with-"

"Oh, be quiet!" Mrs. Booiegaurde snapped, "What's for dessert, darling?"

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Boolivia replied, "It's delicious!"

"What's happening to her face?" Wendy asked, "Daddy, look at her face."

"Holy Dry Bones in the graveyard!" Mrs. Booiegarde replied, "What's happening to your face?"

"Oh, shut up, Mummy," Boolivia replied, "Let me finish!"

"But your face is turning blue!" Mrs. Booiegarde screamed, "Boolivia, you're turning violet!"

"What are you talking about?" Boolivia asked.

"I told you I still hadn't got it quite right yet," Mr. Wonka said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You can say that again, buddy!" Mrs. Booiegarde replied at him, "Look what's happening to my baby!"

"It's always wrong when it comes with desserts," Mr. Wonka said.

Boolivia was a terrible sight. Her whole white body has gone blue like a color of the blueberry juice. Suddenly, she fell on the floor and landed on her back.

"Ow!" she replied, "That hurt!"

"Boolivia!" Mrs. Booiegarde screamed, "What's happening to you now? You're swelling up!"

"I feel funny and sick..." Boolivia gasped, as her rounded body began to inflate slowly.

"She's blowing up like a balloon!" Mr. Goomvee replied.

"More like a blueberry," Mr. Wonka said.

"Somebody call the doctor, quick!" Mrs. Booiegarde screamed.

"Try pricking her with a pin!" Bowser replied.

"She may pop!" Kyle said.

There's no saving Booiegarde now. Her body had already formed an actual rounded shape that only her tiny arms and a tail are sticking out. She had swellen up to ten times as big as nearly as Planet Pluto like a blueberry.

"I kept telling her not to do this," Mr. Wonka said, "I've tried it on twenty-Oompa-Loompas, and each of them ended up as a blueberry. It's so annoying."

"You've really done it this time, haven't you, Wonka?" Mrs. Booiegarde replied angrily, "I'll haunt you in your sleep for this!"

"Not to worry, Madam," Mr. Wonka assured, "I'll get it right in the end." He took out his silver whistle and plays it to summon one of the Oompa-Loompas. Then, one approached him.

"Could you please roll Miss Booiegarde into the boat and take her to the Juicing Room at once," he said.

"The Juicing Room?" Mrs. Booiegarde asked, "What for?"

"To squeeze her," Mr. Wonka answered, "We have to squeeze the juice out of her immediately before she explodes."

"What? Explodes?" Mrs. Booiegarde screamed.

"It's a simple operation, good Madam," Mr. Wonka said.

Ten Oompa-Loompas came across the room and rolled Booiegarde the Blueberry Boo out of the Inventing Room. The others watched as they slowly and carefully rolled her.

"The Oompa-Loompas are starting to sing again," Kyle said.

Hundreds of Oompa-Loompas came around in the gathering circle, as they boomed their singing voices out.

_'Oompa Loompa doompadee doo  
>I've got another puzzle for you<br>Oompa Loompa doompadah dee  
>If you are wise you'll listen to me<em>

_Gum chewing's fine_

_When it's once and a while_

_It stops you from smoking _

_And brightens your smile_

_But it's repulsive_

_Revolting and wrong_

_Chewing and chewing all day long_

_The way that a cow does_

_Oompa Loompa doompadee dah  
>Given good manners you will go far<br>You will live in happiness too  
>Like the Oompa Loompa doompadee do'<em>

One of the Oompa-Loompas took Mrs. Booiegarde's hand as the enraged Boo screamed at Mr. Wonka, "I'll haunt you in your dreams for this, Wonka! If it's a last thing I'll ever do! It's a lot worse when my husband has been swallowed by Tubba Blubba!"


	10. Chapter Nine

Along the Corridor/Wendy in the Egg Room

"Well, well, well," Mr. Wonka sighed, "Two naughty little children gone. Only three good children left. We'd better move on before we lose anyone else."

He led the remaining party out of the Inventing Room and took them along the corridor.

"Mr. Wonka," Kyle wondered, "Will Boolivia be all right?"

"Of course she will," Mr. Wonka answered, "They'll de-juice her in no time flat."

"But will she always be blue for the rest of her life?" Wendy wondered.

"Actually, my dear," Mr. Wonka continued, "She will be purple. But that's what you get for chewing gum all day long. It's just revolting and disgusting."

"If you hate gum," Goomster said, "then why did you make one in the factory?"

"Once again, I do wish you wouldn't mumble," Mr. Wonka said, "Now, come along. There's more to see here."

More corridors he led them into. Left, right, then left, then forward and left. There were lots of storerooms they had been passing through for a long time. There were entitled doors such as _eatable marshmallow pillows, lickable wallpaper for nurseries, cows that give chocolate milk, square candies that look round, _and _fizzy lifting drinks. _

"Hey, Wonka," Bowser said, "What are the fizzy lifting drinks?"

"Ah, yes," Mr. Wonka said, "Those are fabulous! They fill you up with bubbles with one sip. Those bubbles are the special kind of gas, and this gas is so terrifically lifting that it lifts you right off of the ground until your head hits the ceiling. Like a ballon."

"So, it's like you're flying in the sky," Kyle asked in amazement.

"Exactly," Mr. Wonka said.

"But how do you get down?" Grandpa Dan asked.

"Why, you burp, of course," Mr. Wonka answered, "Burp as much as you needed to, and you'll be back on the ground. But one thing you have to be careful with them is that you can't do it outside. Otherwise, you'll be floating away. That would be bad. Yes, it would.

"Come along now. There's more to see than those doors."

Mr. Wonka rushed down the corridor, leading the party there. They approached one door that entitled the _Egg Room_.

"Ah, there's an interesting room you'll love to see," he said to the guests. He opened the door and inside the room where the Oompa-Loompas were at the stations, cleaning and wrapping the golden eggs. Above the ceiling were eight giant white geese laying in their nests.

"Geese!" Wendy replied.

"That's right," Mr. Wonka said, "Geese. These are the geese that lay the golden eggs. They're larger than ordinary geese. They're quadruple-size, which produce octuple-size eggs. They're laying overtime for Easter."

"Wow," Kyle said, "I bet they would fit for the king, don't they?"

"Of course," Mr. Wonka said, "That is if one of the eggs were dropped, then it's omelette for breakfast."

"Are they chocolate eggs?" Wendy asked.

"Golden chocolate eggs, actually," Mr. Wonka answered, "They have great taste, but they can be temperamental, so we have an invention called the Eggdicator."

"Egg-dic-what?" Mr. Goomvee asked.

"The Eggdicator," Mr. Wonka continued, "It can tell the difference between a good egg and a bad egg. If it's a good egg, it's shined and shipped all over the world. But if it's a bad egg, then it goes down the chute. Oh, look, look. That one looks like a bad egg."

One golden egg fell on the scale, and the machine rung out a buzz, letting the egg drop down into the hole.

"Daddy," Wendy replied, "I want a golden goose! Get me one of the golden geese!"

"But, cupcake," Bowser said, "You have other wonderful pets back at home."

Then, Wendy said, "All I've got are two ponies, four dogs, six cats, ten bunny rabbits, twenty parakeets, sixteen canaries, two green parrots, four turtles, a tank of fish, a cage of white mice and that stupid hamster! I want a golden goose!"

"All right, sweetims," Bowser said, "Daddy'll get you a golden goose when we get home."

"No, daddy," Wendy said, "I don't want any old golden goose. I want one of those geese up there!"

Bowser turned to Mr. Wonka and took out his wallet. "Hey, Wonka," he said, "How much do you want for a golden goose?"

"They're not for sale," Mr. Wonka answered.

"Name your price, buddy," Bowser said, "Or I can always steal one."

"Sorry, Mr. Bowser," Mr. Wonka said, "Even if you steal one, she still can't have one."

"Who says I can't?" Wendy shouted.

"A guy in a funny hat," Bowser mumbled.

"I want one!" Wendy screamed, "I want a golden goose!"

Wendy: _Gooses! Geeses! I want my geese to lay gold for Easter!_

Bowser: It will, sweetheart!

Wendy: _At least 100 a day!_

Bowser: Anything you say

Wendy: _And by the way..._

Bowser: What?

Wendy: _I want a feast! _

Bowser: You ate before you came to the factory..

Wendy: _I want a bean feast! _

Bowser: Oh, one of those..

Wendy: _Cream buns and doughnuts and fruitcake with no nuts_

_So good you could go nuts_

Bowser: You can have all those things when you get home.

Wendy: _No, now! I want a ball!_

_I want a party! _

_Pink macaroons and a million balloons_

_And performing baboons and.._

_Give it to me! _

_Now! _

_I want the world!_

_I want the whole world!_

_I want to lock it all up in my pocket_

_It's my bar of chocolate_

_Give it to me_

_Now! _

_I want today!_

_I want tomorrow!_

_I want to wear 'em like braids in my hair_

_And I don't want to share 'em!_

_I want a party with rooms fulls of laughter_

_Ten thousands tons of ice cream_

_And if I don't get the things I am after_

_I'm going to scream! _

_I want the works!_

_I want the whole works! _

_Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises_

_Of all shapes and sizes _

_And now! _

_Don't care how!_

_I want it now!_

_Don't care how! _

_I want it nooooooooooooooooooooooow! _

During her finale of her horrid singing, she stood on the scale and suddenly, she fell down the hole with the sound of the buzz ringing.

"She was a bad egg," Mr. Wonka sighed.

Bowser was left with a shocked look on his face. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"Where all the other bad eggs had gone to," Mr. Wonka said, "to the garbage chute."

"The garbage chute?" Bowser replied, "And down there is the furnace?"

"Yes, my dear sir," Mr. Wonka answered, "But don't worry, we only light it every Wednesday. So, you'll have plenty of time to get her out of there."

"I'd better!" Bowser roared, "And if anything happens to her, you'll end up in a beating a lot worse than what I do to Mario! And believe me, it won't be pretty!"

Then, he turned to the Eggdicator and started to run toward it.

"Hold on, Wendy!" Bowser replied, "Daddy's coming!" He jumped inside the hole, going after his spoiled daughter as the sound of the buzzer rang.

"Oh, my," Mr. Wonka sighed again, "There's gonna be a lot of garbage today..."

"Oh, look!" Kyle replied, "The Oompa-Loompas!"

Just as Kyle witnessed, the singing that sung by the Oompa-Loompas had just begun.

_'Oompa-Loompa doompadee do_

_I've got another puzzle for you_

_Oompa Loompa doompadah dee_

_If you are wise you will listen to me_

_Who do you blame when your kid is a brat_

_Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat?_

_Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame_

_You know exactly who's to blame_

_The mother and the father! _

_Oompa-Loompa doompadee dah_

_If you're not spoiled you will go far_

_You will live in happiness too_

_Like the Oompa-Loompa doompadee do'_


	11. Chapter Ten

The Glass Elevator/The Television Room/Goomster Goomvee Is Sent By Television

"I've never seen anything like this before," Mr. Wonka said, "The children are disappearing like rabbits. Well, at least, we have each other. Shall we move on?"

"Wonka," Goomster said gruffly, "I'm getting tired. My feet hurt."

"Well, then, my boy," Mr. Wonka said, "We better take the elevator. Come now, let's go."

Mr. Wonka led the remaining party out of the Egg Room and headed toward the double doors. There are two kids left; Kyle and Goomster.

Mr. Wonka pressed the button and the double doors opened, revealing appeared-to-be-a glass elevator. There were buttons everywhere on the wall, and Kyle had never seen such an amazing elevator before.

"This is no ordinary elevator," Mr. Wonka said, "This elevator can go anywhere in the factory. It can go sideways, longways, frontways, and any way you could think of. Just press any button you want and ZING! You're off!"

Kyle read the labels alongside the buttons

_Mt. Fudge 100,000 ft. high_

_Candy-cotton sheep shed _

_Exploding candy for your enemies_

_Stickjaw for talkative parents, grandparents, teachers, etc._

_Invisable chocolate bars for eating in class_

_Candy-coated pencils and pens for sucking_

_Rainbow drops-suck them and you can spit in seven different colors_

_Funnel cake train _

_Marshmallow glue for glue eaters_

_Chocolate-covered pretzel in shapes and forms_

"Is there a television room here?" Goomster said with a bored expression.

"Certainly," Mr. Wonka answered, "A button right over there."

Goomster simply pressed the button, and the elevator leaped away like a missle in the water. It was leaping sideways. Everyone held onto the strap in the ceiling as the elevator rode away. It changed directions in a fast speed.

"Slow down!" Mr. Goomvee replied, "I'm going to be sick!"

"I sure do hope no one else is using another elevator," Mr. Wonka said.

"What other elevator?" Mr. Goomvee replied.

"You actually think I would keep one elevator, don't you?" Mr. Wonka asked, "The other elevator that goes in the opposite way on the same track as this one."

"You mean we're gonna have a collision?" Mr. Goomvee screamed.

"I've been lucky so far," Mr. Wonka answered with a smile.

"This is stupid!" Goomster shouted, "When will we get there?"

Then, the elevator had made for a large screaming brake. It began to slow, and altogether it stopped.

"Yahoo!" Grandpa Dan replied, "Let's do that again!"

Kyle giggled in excitement.

The party got off of the elevator and walked toward the door that entitled the _Television Room. _"All right, everyone," Mr. Wonka said, "I want all of you to be extra careful. There is dangerous stuff around in here that you mustn't tamper with."

They entered a large white painted room that looked mostly empty. Mr. Wonka took a couple of pairs of glasses from the boxes and handed them to the guests.

"Here," he said, "Put these on and don't take them off whatever you do. The light in this room could possibly blind you."

Everyone placed the sunglasses on and looked around the white room. The Oompa-Loompas were at their stations typing things on computers and monitors. There were even an enormous video camera above, and at the end of the room was a large screen television.

"This is the Testing Room for my latest and greatest invention," Mr. Wonka explained, "It's called Television Chocolate. It works by television. I may don't like television myself. But the first time I saw an ordinary television working, I was struck with a tremendous idea. I said to myself, 'If these people can break up the photographs into millions of pieces and send the pieces whizzing in the air and then put them together again at the other side, why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate at the other end, all ready to be eaten?'"

"Sounds impossible," Mr. Goomvee commented.

"It is impossible," Goomster said with a glare, "You don't get anything about science or other stuff I don't understand about. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Second, the amount of power it would to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

Mr. Wonka sighed once more, "Goomster, my boy... You talk too much, so speak a little clearer, please. I cannot understand a word you said.

"Now then. I shall send a bar of my best chocolate from one side of this room to other by television. Bring in the chocolate bar!"

Six Oompa-Loompas strolled forward, carrying a giant bar of chocolate that Grandpa Dan and Kyle had ever laid eyes on. It was about the size of the mattress larger than theirs at home. They placed the chocolate bar by the camera and walked away.

"Switch on!" Mr. Wonka replied.

One Oompa-Loompa by the controls pressed a button, and there was a blinding flash.

"It's gone!" Grandpa Dan replied, "The chocolate's gone!"

The chocolate bar had disappeared into thin air!

"You see?" Mr. Wonka said, "Now, it is flying through the air over our heads in the million tiny pieces. Come over here."

He led them where the large television set is standing. "Now, watch the screen."

The screened flickered and lit up, revealing a scenery. Suddenly, a bar of chocolate appeared in the middle of screen.

"And there it is," Mr. Wonka said, "Take it, Goomster."

"How can you take it?" Goomster grumbled with a doubt, "It's just a picture on a screen."

"All right," Mr. Wonka said, "Kyle, you can take it."

Kyle reached his hand through the screen and picked up the bar. It was amazing that he hasn't dropped it yet.

"It's real," he said.

"Taste it," Mr. Wonka said, "It's delicious. It's the same bar. It had gotten smaller, that's all."

Kyle unwrapped the bar and took a bite.

"It's perfect!" he replied.

"It's a miracle!" Grandpa Dan replied, "It could change the world!"

"Just imagine," Mr. Wonka said, "when I start using this in the planet, you'll be watching one commercial onto the screen, and a voice would say, 'Eat Wonka's Chocolates! They're the best in the world! If you don't believe us, try one yourself.' And you simply reach out, and take one! How about it, huh?"

"That would be amazing!" Kyle replied.

"But can you send other things other than chocolate?" Mr. Goomvee asked, "Like cars?"

"Yeah, cars," Mr. Wonka answered, "You can use them as toys."

"What about people?" Goomster asked.

"People?" Mr. Wonka asked, "But why would I want to do that? It may have nasty results."

"Oh, really," Goomster replied, "I bet it doesn't work by television. It's just some teleporting machine that transports you from one side of the room to the other. Why even use stupid chocolate anyway?"

"Would you calm down, Goomster?" Mr. Goomvee urged, "It's Mr. Wonka's invention, and I'm sure he knows what he's talking about."

"I'll show you that this is all fake," Goomster said. He began to run toward the the camera.

"No, Goomster, don't!" Mr. Goomvee replied.

"No, stop!" Mr. Wonka screamed.

There was no stopping Goomster. The young Goomba just quickly pressed on one button from the controls and leaped into the glare of the lens. There was a blinding flash. Then, it became quiet.

"Goomster!" Mr. Goomvee replied, "He's gone! Where is he?"

"He must be up in the ceiling in the million pieces!" Grandpa Dan answered.

"Let's go to the television screen to find him," Mr. Wonka said, "and pray that he will come out unharmed."

"Don't say those things!" Mr. Goomvee replied, "If anything happens to my son, I'm holding you responsible, Mr. Wonka!"

"My dear sir," Mr. Wonka said, "Just hope that no part of him gets left behind."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Goomvee shouted.

"Well, sometimes, half of the little pieces find their way back," Mr. Wonka explained, "I don't know why. It happened yesterday."

Mr. Goomvee let out a whining groan.

"Hey, look!" Kyle replied, "Something's coming in the television set!"

The screen on the set flickered and began to fade in brigher.

"There he is!" Kyle said.

"Goomster!" Mr. Goomvee screamed, "You're a small Goomba!"

A tiny little voice came out of the television set. "Wow. Some teleporting trip I've had!"

"Now, do you believe that being sent by television is fake?" Mr. Wonka asked.

"No! I still don't believe it!" Goomster yelled, "All of this is still a fake! I've seen this on television before!"

"Well, at least, he's all in one piece," Mr. Wonka said, "He's perfectly unharmed."

"You called that unharmed?" Mr. Goomvee shouted, "He's shrunk!" He peered at the little Goomba who was pacing back and forth.

"Dad," Goomster said, "I want to go home right now. I need to know this on television this instant."

"Never again!" Mr. Goomvee replied, "I've had enough of television and your additude! I'm throwing the set away the moment we get home!"

Goomster threw out a tantrum. Mr. Goomvee quickly grabbed his son out of the set and shoved him into his cap. He folded the bottom closed as much as he could, so he wouldn't evade it.

"Mr. Wonka," Mr. Goomvee sighed, "How can I make him grow back to his normal size?"

"Well," said Mr. Wonka, "I'd say it's a bit tricky, but I do have a special taffy-pulling machine to stretch him out."

"Taffy-pulling?" Mr. Goomvee replied, "But how long are you gonna stretch him out?"

"Probably miles," Mr. Wonka answered, waving his fingers to summon one of the Oompa-Loompas. Then one Oompa-Loompa appeared out of nowhere.

"Take Mr. Goomvee to the Taffy-Pulling Room," Mr. Wonka instructed, "You'll find the boy in his father's cap. So, be very careful.

"And now, Mr. Goomvee, I must abid you good-bye."

Mr. Goomvee ignored him as he glared at him. He walked off with the Oompa-Loompas, hoping that his boy would recover.

"Oh, well, well, well," Mr. Wonka said, "The Oompa-Loompas are starting to sing again. You can't just stop them from singing."

Kyle stood beside Grandpa Dan as they watched the Oompa-Loompas sing.

_Oompa Loompa doompadee doo_

_I've got another puzzle for you_

_Oompa Loompa doompadah dee_

_If you are wise you'll listen to me_

_What do you get from a glut of TV?_

_A pain in the neck and an IQ of three_

_Why don't you try simply reading a book?_

_Or could you just not bear to look?_

_You'll get no_

_You'll get no_

_You'll get no_

_You'll get no_

_You'll get no commercials_

_Oompa Loompa doompadee dah_

_If you're not greedy you will go far_

_You will live in happiness too_

_Like the Oompa, Oompa Loompa doopadee do_


	12. Chapter Eleven

Only Kyle Left/The Other Children Go Home/Kyle's Chocolate Factory

"Well," Mr. Wonka said, "Which room shall be next? Come, we must return to the elevator. How many children are there left?"

Kyle looked at Grandpa Dan.

"Um, Mr. Wonka," Grandpa Dan said, "Kyle's the only one left."

Mr. Wonka turned around and stared at Kyle. It was a moment of silence.

Then, Mr. Wonka replied in excitement, "My dear boy, that means you won! You did it! I knew you could do it! I am absolutely delighted! How wonderful this day is! But this is just the beginning! We have so much to see and less time to do it! Come this way please!"

They returned to the elevator and the doors behind them closed.

"Now.. there's one button I shall choose we're going to press," Mr. Wonka said. He pointed one button that labeled _Up and Out. _

"That button has never ever been used," he told them, "I've always wanted to press it for so many years. But I couldn't bear the thought of making a hole in the roof of my factory. So, if you don't mind..."

He pressed the button and suddenly, the elevator started to shoot up straight like a rocket. Kyle held onto Grandpa Dan as Mr. Wonka held onto the strap in the ceiling.

"Here we go!" Mr. Wonka replied.

Up they go and the elevator started to speed up.

"Faster, faster," Mr. Wonka said, "If we don't go any faster than this, we'll never get through."

"But this elevator's made out of glass," Grandpa Dan replied, "It'll be break into million pieces. We'll be cut easily into ribbons!"

"It's the thick glass," Mr. Wonka assured.

The elevator speeded faster and faster, going up and up and up and...

CRASH!

The elevator crashed through the glass roof, and it went floating up toward sky high. The sun shined on the glass elevator as it flew a thousand feet in the air. Grandpa Dan and Kyle looked outside in amazement.

"We made it!" Kyle replied.

The elevator flew like a helicopter, hovering over the factory and parts of town. It was beautiful in the town with wintery snow. Kyle and Grandpa Dan viewed the whole place in amazement along with Mr. Wonka.

"This is wonderful!" Kyle replied, "How did you manage to get this elevator up all by itself?"

"Candy power," Mr. Wonka said, "One million candy power. Plenty of those indeed."

Mr. Wonka glided the elevator above the entrance gates to the factory. He, Kyle and Grandpa Dan are now seeing the children and their parents coming out of the factory toward the trucks.

August Gloshi and Mrs. Gloshi came out first. August, who was once a fat red yoshi, was now a very skinny yoshi after being squeezed in the glass pipe. By the look on his face, he was scarred from going through the Fudge Room in the mixing barrel as if he would be shipped out in the world as candy.

Mrs. Gloshi, feeling sorry for him, took out a bar of chocolate and offered it to him. "Here, honey," she said, "This will make you feel better."

"NO, NO!" August replied, "I will never eat chocolate again! Get that thing away from me!"

Boolivia and Mrs. Booiegarde floated out of the factory. Boolivia was back to her normal size, but she still remained purple. "You know," she said, "I think I like the new color. It matches my eyes."

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Booiegarde said uncomfortably, "I'm glad you do."

Bowser and Wendy came out of the factory all covered in garbage. They were both enraging furious.

"I am never coming back here again!" Bowser replied, "This place is a lot worse than a Boo's haunted mansion!"

"It's all your fault, Daddy!" Wendy replied, "If it weren't for that stupid Golden Ticket you gave me, I would have never come here in the first place!"

"What?" Bowser replied, "You said you wanted to come here! Don't give me those lies!"

Then, Wendy noticed a flying glass elevator in the air and gasped in glee, "Oooooh! Daddy, I want a flying glass elevator!"

But Bowser roared at her, "The first thing you're gonna get is a bath! And if you don't stop that nonsense right now, you're grounded for five months!"

"But Daddy!" Wendy screamed, "I want it!"

The Koopa King couldn't tolerate it anymore. He picked her up and carried her underarm as the Koopa Princess began to kick and cry.

Goomster and Mr. Goomvee were the last ones coming out of the factory. Goomster was all new taller than his father. He was unimpressed by his size. Mr. Goomvee stared at him nervously. _Maybe he can try out for a basketball team... _the Goomba father thought.

Mr. Wonka, Kyle and Grandpa Dan watched the kids and their parents getting inside each of the trucks.

"They earned the Golden Tickets," Mr. Wonka explained, "And now, they have a life supply of chocolate bars. I think it is time we left these children.

"How do you like the Chocolate Factory, Kyle?"

"I think it's a wonderful place in the whole world!" Kyle replied.

Mr Wonka smiled at him and he sounded to become serious. "I am very pleased to hear it, and I'll tell you why. As soon as you're old enough, I'm giving it to you."

Kyle and Grandpa Dan became shocked and stared at him.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Grandpa Dan asked, "You're giving Kyle the entire factory?"

"Listen," Mr. Wonka said, "I'm an old man. I can't go on forever. I have no family, not even children of my own. The only family I have are the Oompa-Loompas. But I asked myself, 'if I have no other family, who's going to run the factory for me when I'm gone?' There are millions of men in the world who are clever, but I never wanted a grown-up. He won't ever learn. So, I wanted a child. An honest, good, sweet-loving child who I can tell my precious secrets to."

"So, that's why you sent out the Golden Tickets!" Kyle replied.

"That's right," Mr. Wonka responded, "I decided to invite five children to my factory, and only one of the day would be the winner. And that winner is you, Kyle. So, the factory is yours now. You can move in anytime."

"And Grandpa Dan?" Kyle asked.

"Grandpa Dan, too," Mr. Wonka answered.

"But... what about the rest of my family?" Kyle asked, "My mom, my dad and.."

"Everyone can live in my factory now," Mr. Wonka said, "I want you to bring them all."

Grandpa Dan smiled at Kyle with pride.

The young Toad leaped at Mr. Wonka and embraced him in happiness.

Mr. Wonka embraced him back.

"But Kyle," he said, "Don't forget what happened to the man who got everything he ever wanted."

"What happened to him?" Kyle asked.

"He lived happily ever after," Mr. Wonka answered.

**THE END **


End file.
